


Welcome Whispers

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Aedion gives Lysandra a sweet morning wake-up the morning after.





	Welcome Whispers

The morning light shone lazily through the curtains, warming Lysandra’s face and basking her in a golden glow. She stretched out on the bed, relishing the delicious burn of her muscles after her activities from the previous evening. She bit her lip at the memory of Aedion’s thorough ravishing, a soft smile gracing her full, swollen lips.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Aedion murmured, his hand reaching over to brush an errant strand of hair from her face.

Lysandra opened her eyes, blinking sleepily as she took in her boyfriend’s tousled hair and similarly swollen lips. She smiled fully then, rolling over to face him.

“Hello,” she whispered, chinks pinking as Aedion’s gaze swept over her naked body. He reached a hand over and settled it on her hip, tracing lazy circles with with his thumb.

“How do you feel?”

She could sense the concern in his tone and her heart warmed. It was their first time together since she had been freed from her debts, and although it had taken months for her to finally be comfortable enough to take that next step, Aedion had been the perfect gentleman.

Until she begged him to stop holding back and just take her, of course.

She smiled coyly, squeezing her legs together and savouring the delectable soreness between her legs.

“Sore, but happy.” She admitted, pulling closer to him and resting her hand against his chest.

Aedion lowered his head and kissed her golden arm softly. “That was… the best night of my existence. I didn’t realise it could be so… perfect.”

Lysandra flushed again and went for humour to deflect, “It’s just the tricks of the trade, Aedion.”

Aedion’s eyes darkened slightly, “No, Lys. It’s more than that. It’s you. You are perfect. You are perfect for me and I don’t know what I could have done to deserve you.” Aedion stammered through his praises, clearly not used to expressing his feelings but needing to express them anyways.

Lysandra’s eyes lined with silver at his declarations. It was too much. For him to look at her as he did, to worship her as he had… It was beyond her hopes, beyond her expectations.

“You are too much,” she whispered, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Aedion inched closer, until they were sharing breath and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and cradling her cheek instead of her hip.

“You are everything to me,” he declared simply, matter-of-factly, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Lysandra felt now, more than ever, that it was.

There was a knock at the door that shattered the overwhelming emotions Lysandra was experiencing and Aedion smiled suddenly and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies.

“Come in,” he called out before turning back to her, “I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered breakfast in bed.”

Laney, the servant for this wing of the palace, entered with a bright smile and chirped her good mornings, carrying a tray laden with an array of meats and fruits and cooked potatoes.

Aedion sat up in the bed, the sheet slipping down to reveal his bare chest but Laney wasn’t phased as she set the bed tray over Aedion’s lap.

“Thank you, Laney. You’ve truly outdone yourself as always.” Aedion grinned up at her and she bowed her head.

“It is no trouble, Prince Aedion, Lady Lysandra.” She excused herself and Lys sat upright, allowing the sheet to tumble down so her breasts were exposed, the sun deepening the golden hue of her skin and the slight chill peaking her nipples.

“Hmm, that’s a mighty fine sight.” Aedion grinned, cocking an eyebrow as he stared on unabashedly.

Lysandra swatted his muscled and scarred arm. “You are abusing the help. We could have gotten this ourselves.”

Despite her protests, the spread of food looked truly beautiful, fresh and colourful and the aroma was heavenly. Her stomach growled embarrassingly loud and she flushed before giggling.

“Laney was happy to do it. She forbid me from abandoning you for one moment this morning. I tried, I swear.”

Lysandra opened her mouth at the strawberry he offered her and he ran it along her bottom lip before popping it into her waiting mouth. She moaned as she ate and swallowed the berry.

“I love when you make those sounds. I plan to make it happen more often.” He teased, picking at the food himself.

“How long have you been up then, planning all of this? Were you watching me sleep?”

Aedion chuckled lightly, “You looked so peaceful and ethereal that I couldn’t help myself.”

Lysandra plucked another piece of fruit from the plates, “I hope you know I shall expect this treatment every morning now. A lady could get used to waking up to such sweet words and soft touches.”

Aedion leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, “Whatever you desire, my love.”

Lysandra bit into the piece of juicy melon and laid back in bed, disbelief and awe at such a world-altering evening followed by the perfection of her wake-up.

A girl truly could get used to a life like this with a male like Aedion.


End file.
